


Dinner is ready!

by wishingfluff



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vore, Vore fetish, shalaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingfluff/pseuds/wishingfluff
Summary: Alaska and Sharon are hungry. They don`t know what to eat. Sharon comes up with an idea.





	Dinner is ready!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate/gifts).



Sharon and Alaska were at home, sitting on the couch. In these rare moments of rest, most of the time they would just make out or cuddle. Today was no exception, as the two of them were gently cuddling. `Laska?` Sharon asked, in a soft voice. `Hmm?` Alaska looked up, interested. `What are we gonna eat for dinner?` Alaska took a moment to think. `I don`t know baby, why don`t you decide hm?` Sharon was clearly thinking, but didn`t say anything. Alaska closed her eyes again, she was so tired. She almost fell asleep, but Sharon nudged her. `Lasky, I think I know what I want to eat.` Alaska slowly opened her eyes, and murmured something along the lines of `Okay baby.` Sharon turned around, and looked in Alaska`s eyes. There was some kind of weird light in Sharon`s eyes, and Alaska knew she was screwed. `What do you want to eat?` Alaska asked, hesitating. Sharon grinned, before answering. `Oh you`ll see Lasky, I`ll take care of dinner tonight.` Alaska was kind of weirded out, Sharon was not a horrible cook or anything, but she knew she didn`t really like to cook. Then again, these last few weeks have been stressful for both of them, maybe Sharon just wanted to treat her. Before she could think further, she drifted to sleep, holding Sharon against her chest.

 

When Alaska woke up, Sharon wasn`t on the couch anymore. She slowly stood up, very confused. Sharon doesn`t just disappear without telling, so maybe she left a note? She looked around for a note. Nothing. `Well shit.` Alaska said. Picking up her phone, she turned it on to see if Sharon had messaged her there. Nope. `Seriously?!` Alaska dialed Sharon, but Sharon had left her phone on the table. `God damnit!` Alaska groaned. She stomped to the kitchen, and not to her surprise, Sharon wasn`t there either. Alaska proceeded to check every room, but Sharon was nowhere to be found. Alaska sighed. She would just wait around. Turning on the TV, Alaska put a blanket on herself, and watched the news.

`Laskyyy!!` Alaska jumped up when she heard Sharon yell from the kitchen. `Coming!!` She replied quickly, before walking to the kitchen, well more like running. `Sharon where the f-` Before Alaska could finish her sentence, she saw the kitchen. There was whipped cream everywhere, and Sharon was naked. More importantly, Sharon was naked, covered in whipped cream, strawberries and rainbow sprinkles. Alaska stood there, completely in shock. How does someone react to this?! Before she could say anything however, Sharon spoke. `Hmm, don`t I look cute? I made myself delicious for you Lasky~` Now Alaska was really confused. She finally opened her mouth to speak again. `Uhm, you`re cute yes, but what is the point of this? I mean, if you want to have sex, the whipped cream is just going to get in the way?` Sharon shook her head. `Silly Laska, don`t you get it? How cute~ This isn`t for sex, I`m tonights dinner!!` Alaska was now beyond done. What the fuck. `What the fuck?! What do you mean? I`m not gonna eat you?!` Sharon giggled. `Of course you are, don`t you want to feel me inside of you? I`ll make you feel so full~` Alaska blushed. `I mean, I wouldn`t mind bottoming, but this is a bit extreme.`  Again, Sharon just shook her head. `Nu uh, I want you to eat me. Eat me Lasky~` Alaska groaned. Sharon was into a lot of weird stuff, but this was by far the weirdest. But, then again, her stomach was growling. She hadn`t eaten in a few hours, and she was starving. She considered the situation. `Well, how are you even going to fit inside me?` Sharon giggled. `Don`t worry Lasky~ I`ll fit, believe me~`

Alaska couldn`t believe she was doing this, but she was just so hungry. Sharon was making out with Alaska gently, making sure not to get any whipped cream on Alaska. `Are you ready Lasky? Open up wide~` Ready as I`ll ever be, Alaska thought. She slowly opened her mouth. Sharon gently stuck her head in Alaska`s throat, and surprisingly, she didn`t gag. It felt kind of strange, but it wasn`t horrible. As Sharon inserted more and more of her body, it actually became somewhat pleasurable. Alaska didn`t know how, it didn`t make any sense, but she slowly grew hard. The whipped cream was so sweet and sticky, it was perfect. The strawberries were so sweet and tasty. Alaska moaned when Sharon was in about mid-way. She slowly started stroking her hard cock, precum making her hand wet. `Are you enjoying yourself Lasky?` A muffled sound came from within her stomach. Alaska just made a muffled `hmph` sound, as Sharon propped herself in her lover even more. `Lasky, this is so hot, I`m so hard.` Sharon said, as she finally propped the last bit of herself into Alaska. Sharon settled in Alaska`s stomach. Alaska was still stroking herself, making little moans in the process. `S-sharon, I love you so m-much,` she stuttered, before cumming, hard. Hearing Alaska cum caused the same to happen to Sharon. `I l-love you too, Lasky!`

 

When Alaska was done cleaning herself up, she tried to talk to her sweetheart. `Sharon? What do we do now?` There was no response at first, and just as Alaska was about to freak out, she answered. `Do you think you can try throwing me up?` Alaska made a simple sound in agreement, and said `I can try, I`m not sure if you`ll fit though..` Alaska could feel Sharon moving through her belly, before Sharon seemingly stood up straight, only her knees bend. `Okay, I`m ready Lasky!!` Alaska stuck a finger down her throat, and she started gagging. She could feel Sharon coming out, head first. This is what It must feel like to give birth, out of your mouth. Strange. Very strange. The whole throwing up process took about 5 minutes, and then Sharon fell on the bed, head first. `Oof!` Sharon said. `Uh, well, that was, fun I guess?` Sharon nodded. `I`m still hungry, Lasky. Please fill me up~` Sharon said, kissing Alaska. Alaska knew what Sharon meant, obviously. `B-but I just came…` Sharon smiled. `That doesn`t matter~ I believe in you baby~`

Sharon kissed Alaska, hard. Alaska gasped in surprise, as Sharon still tasted like strawberries. Sharon gently stroked Alaska`s cock. She moaned in return, and panted. She was really sensitive, considering prior events. `B-baby, turn around, I`m gonna open you up.` Sharon moaned, and gently turned around, licking her lips. Alaska didn`t bother with lube, since the cream was enough.  She gently inserted a few fingers, Sharon bucked her hips in response. `P-please, Lasky, I can`t wait.` She panted heavily, and Alaska groaned. `F-fine. You`re so needy.` Alaska grabbed her cock and gently inserted it into Sharon. They both groaned. Alaska quickly picked up the pace, and they came within minutes.

 

I`m so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i`m sorry. i`m so sorry
> 
> the triggers are  
> puke  
> vore  
> food


End file.
